nutakus_pocket_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Trials
Overview This is a place to do some more PvE Fighting, but in the process compete against other players. Trials Tab On the Main Screen of this Tab you have a 4 Options * Easy Mode ** Girls and Equipment have to be Level 40 and Below * Hard Mode ** Girls and Equipment have to be Level 60 and Below * Expert Mode ** Girls and Equipment have to be Level 100 and Below * Master Mode ** Girls and Equipment have to be Level 200 and Below If you surpass the requirements of the Mode, you have to go to the next higher Mode. Also, once you choose a Mode, you can not choose another Mode until Server Reset at 0500 Server Time. You also have the option to reset your progress once per day. The Mode you Choose also changes the amount of rewards you get from your ranking. Once you choose a Mode, You will come to another screen On this screen you have the ability to fight 3 different teams. Each one is more difficult than the prior. * Normal ** If no Girl dies during the fight you get 3 Stars ** If one Girl dies during the fight you get 2 Stars ** If two or more Girls die during the fight you get 1 Star * Elite ** If no Girl dies during the fight you get 6 Stars ** If one Girl dies during the fight you get 4 Stars ** If two or more Girls die during the fight you get 2 Stars * Hero ** If no Girl Dies during the fight you get 9 Stars ** If one Girl dies during the fight you get 6 Stars ** If two or more Girls die during the fight you get 3 Stars After every 3 Stages you will get a chance to apply a buff from 4 Options at 3 different levels of effectiveness * Effectiveness ** 3 Star Effectiveness - 3% Buff ** 15 Star Effectiveness - 15% Buff ** 30 Star Effectiveness - 30% Buff * Buffs ** Attack ** Defense ** HP ** Skill Damage After the completion of every 5th Stage you can open a chest. Choose a Chest to collect your reward. It can range from Gacha Cards to Pokestones, to other items. On Expert and Master Mode you can spend 50 Pokestones to retry your chest and increase your chance of getting gems. NOTE: Easy Mode and Hard Mode have no option to Retry on your chest. On Every 10th Stage you will Fight a Boss. This is usually a Talent 18 Girl. Ranking Tab On this Tab you can see the rankings of those on your server. In order to be on the ranking you have to have at least completed 1 Stage If two or more people are are on the same stage, the one with the higher amount of stars will rank higher. If they have the same amount of Stars, the one who reached the stage first will rank higher. Your ranking and what mode you chose determines your Pokestone Rewards Reward Tab This is the place to get extra coins to spend in the shop. * Open 2 Chests - 10 Trial Coins * Open 4 Chests - 10 Trial Coins * Open 6 Chests - 20 Trial Coins * Open 8 Chests - 20 Trial Coins * Open 10 Chests - 30 Trial Coins * Open 12 Chests - 40 Trial Coins * Open 15 Chests - 50 Trial Coins * Open 20 Chests - 60 Trials Coins * Open 25 Chests - 70 Trial Coins * Open 30 Chests - 80 Trial Coins The amount of Chests open does not count for consecutive chests in one run. You can get more chests by doing a reset and running your trials again. This resets at Server Reset at 0500 Server Time Shop Tab Here is where you spend your Trial Coins * Items ** One Time Purchase *** Earth Cymbals - 8000 Trial Coins *** Blast Ribbon - 8000 Trial Coins *** Eternal Ring - 8000 Trial Coins *** Eternal Boots - 8000 Trial Coins ** Gems *** Rampage Gem - 30 Trial Coins (Maximum 3 / Day) *** Skill Gem - 20 Trial Coins (Maximum 3 / Day) Category:Locations